Remembrance
by MyInuYasha21
Summary: A child of 10 watched the TV the morning of September 11th, she didn't know what was happening but she knew deep down, her father will not return and little did she know the day of her 14th birthday she'll start to see the truth of what REALLY happened.


**OK, so yesterdday I wasn't in the best of moods because of the day and what happened 10 years ago. but in dedication i figured i'd write this, i'm not sure how long it will be but hopefully not too long. haha. anyways, enjoy this story!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything related in anyway to the anime or manga of InuYasha.**

* * *

><p>A child of ten years watched the television the morning of September 11th, she did not understand what was happening nor did she know the extent of such damage being caused. She stood wide-eyed as she seen another airplane fly itself into the tall building beside the one that was burning. She heard so many screams come from the TV as she held her bear to her chest. Whatever was happening she knew it would change her life forever. That was ten years ago and each year on that day she would be so angry and weep, yet she knew not why until the day she turned fourteen. That's when everything changed for this girl.<p>

This girl was Kagome Higurashi, long wavy raven tresses cascaded down her back as she prepared for school with her little brother Souta. They lived in a small little two bedroom house in suburban New York, they were a mediocre family, had money but not enough to go off on shopping sprees whenever they chose. No, this small little house and family were happy as they were but on that day their happy little family changed. her mother was expecting a little girl in about three months, her father drove to work at two in the morning each day to work in the world trade centers. He was a gentle man whenever he wasn't drinking, he was CEO of the south tower so his office was on the 109th floor. Kagome had visited him there a few times, she was so excited each time to run to the window and look out imagining herself as a bird at that height. That was two years ago. But on that day as she seen the plane hit that second tower she knew deep down inside, her father wasn't coming home. And she was determined to find out why this happened and the day she turned fourteen everything flooded her and she refused to accept what she saw four years ago and she had spent the next six years gaining knowledge of what had happened that day. And she will not stop until she stops the people who did it.

* * *

><p>Date: September 10, 2005<p>

Time: 16:08:52

Kagome's fourteenth birthday, she had started her day as every other, her dull dark face held no emotion, as always since three and a half years ago when her father's death was confirmed. She walked down the stairs from her room and made her way to the kitchen where she had a light breakfast then went on to her daily routine. At school she placed her perfectly executioned mask in place as she seen her friends waiting for her at the entrance. They knew she didn't speak but it didn't bother them one bit as they talked about everything they could think of. Suddenly Eri stopped suddenly, making the other three girls run into her.

"Eri! What the hell is your problem?" Yuka asked.

"I totally forgot what today was! Don't tell me you all forgot!" they stared at her blankly

"What are you talking about?" Eri let out a hefty grunt as she grabbed Kagome's arm and tugging her towards herself.

"Duh! How can you all be so selfish to not notice Kagome's birthday?" she exclaimed as Kagome hid herself as much as possible. The other two girls stood horrified and gapped their mouths like a fish, but no words were coming out. The late bell rang and Eri and Kagome turned and entered the building as they made their way to their first class as they heard the other two left behind girls screaming apologies. Kagome just sighed inwardly as she focused on her classes the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>When she reached her house, accompanied by her three friends, she let herself and the others into the house as they just chatted away, she ignored them. And went up to her room as they followed, only when they were calling her name did she tune in and give them an answering glance.<p>

"So what did you need help with?" Ayumi asked. Kagome sat on her bed and pulled out her math book and they all sat around her and began helping her. It was getting dark and since it was a Friday night Kagome allowed them to sleep over as they always did on Fridays to do an all night study session. It was nearing midnight and Eri and Yuka were asleep as Kagome and Ayumi sat on Kagome's bed relaxed against the wall while looking over the internet. Quickly Ayumi gasped and snatched the laptop away from Kagome and started searching something. Kagome glanced over and looked wide-eyed at what was showing up on the search browser. She bit her lip and seen something odd she leaned closer and looked closer at one of the links. She looked at Ayumi questioningly and she smirked.

"It's sad what happened four years ago but watch this." she said quietly and handed an ear bud to Kagome to listen to the video as to not wake the other sleeping girls. The video itself was fairly long but it opened the eyes to Kagome as she listened carefully and watched in awe. It made her wonder what REALLY happened that day four years ago when her father died. Her mind was determined to find the answers, starting today, the exact day of her father's death; September 11th.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, so what do you think so far? not sure how this is gonna be but this is basically the prologue, next chapters will be alot longer. <strong>


End file.
